For purposes of clarity, the term “conventional engine” as used in the present application refers to an internal combustion engine wherein all four strokes of the well-known Otto cycle (the intake, compression, expansion and exhaust strokes) are contained in each piston/cylinder combination of the engine. Each stroke requires one half revolution of the crankshaft (180 degrees crank angle (“CA”)), and two full revolutions of the crankshaft (720 degrees CA) are required to complete the entire Otto cycle in each cylinder of a conventional engine.
Also, for purposes of clarity, the following definition is offered for the term “split-cycle engine” as may be applied to engines disclosed in the prior art and as referred to in the present application.
A split-cycle engine generally comprises:
a crankshaft rotatable about a crankshaft axis;
a compression piston slidably received within a compression cylinder and operatively connected to the crankshaft such that the compression piston reciprocates through an intake stroke and a compression stroke during a single rotation of the crankshaft;
an expansion (power) piston slidably received within an expansion cylinder and operatively connected to the crankshaft such that the expansion piston reciprocates through an expansion stroke and an exhaust stroke during a single rotation of the crankshaft; and
a crossover passage interconnecting the compression and expansion cylinders, the crossover passage including at least a crossover expansion (XovrE) valve disposed therein, but more preferably including a crossover compression (XovrC) valve and a crossover expansion (XovrE) valve defining a pressure chamber therebetween.
A split-cycle air hybrid engine combines a split-cycle engine with an air reservoir (also commonly referred to as an air tank) and various controls. This combination enables the engine to store energy in the form of compressed air in the air reservoir. The compressed air in the air reservoir is later used in the expansion cylinder to power the crankshaft. In general, a split-cycle air hybrid engine as referred to herein comprises:
a crankshaft rotatable about a crankshaft axis;
a compression piston slidably received within a compression cylinder and operatively connected to the crankshaft such that the compression piston reciprocates through an intake stroke and a compression stroke during a single rotation of the crankshaft;
an expansion (power) piston slidably received within an expansion cylinder and operatively connected to the crankshaft such that the expansion piston reciprocates through an expansion stroke and an exhaust stroke during a single rotation of the crankshaft;
a crossover passage (port) interconnecting the compression and expansion cylinders, the crossover passage including at least a crossover expansion (XovrE) valve disposed therein, but more preferably including a crossover compression (XovrC) valve and a crossover expansion (XovrE) valve defining a pressure chamber therebetween; and
an air reservoir operatively connected to the crossover passage and selectively operable to store compressed air from the compression cylinder and to deliver compressed air to the expansion cylinder.
FIG. 1 illustrates one exemplary embodiment of a prior art split-cycle air hybrid engine. The split-cycle engine 100 replaces two adjacent cylinders of a conventional engine with a combination of one compression cylinder 102 and one expansion cylinder 104. The compression cylinder 102 and the expansion cylinder 104 are formed in an engine block in which a crankshaft 106 is rotatably mounted. Upper ends of the cylinders 102, 104 are closed by a cylinder head 130. The crankshaft 106 includes axially displaced and angularly offset first and second crank throws 126, 128, having a phase angle therebetween. The first crank throw 126 is pivotally joined by a first connecting rod 138 to a compression piston 110, and the second crank throw 128 is pivotally joined by a second connecting rod 140 to an expansion piston 120 to reciprocate the pistons 110, 120 in their respective cylinders 102, 104 in a timed relation determined by the angular offset of the crank throws and the geometric relationships of the cylinders, crank, and pistons. Alternative mechanisms for relating the motion and timing of the pistons can be utilized if desired. The rotational direction of the crankshaft and the relative motions of the pistons near their bottom dead center (BDC) positions are indicated by the arrows associated in the drawings with their corresponding components.
The four strokes of the Otto cycle are thus “split” over the two cylinders 102 and 104 such that the compression cylinder 102 contains the intake and compression strokes and the expansion cylinder 104 contains the expansion and exhaust strokes. The Otto cycle is therefore completed in these two cylinders 102, 104 once per crankshaft 106 revolution (360 degrees CA).
During the intake stroke, intake air is drawn into the compression cylinder 102 through an inwardly-opening (opening inward into the cylinder and toward the piston) poppet intake valve 108. During the compression stroke, the compression piston 110 pressurizes the air charge and drives the air charge through a crossover passage 112, which acts as the intake passage for the expansion cylinder 104. The engine 100 can have one or more crossover passages 112.
The geometric compression ratio of the compression cylinder 102 of the split-cycle engine 100 (and for split-cycle engines in general) is herein referred to as the “compression ratio” of the split-cycle engine. The geometric compression ratio of the expansion cylinder 104 of the engine 100 (and for split-cycle engines in general) is herein referred to as the “expansion ratio” of the split-cycle engine. The geometric compression ratio of a cylinder is well known in the art as the ratio of the enclosed (or trapped) volume in the cylinder (including all recesses) when a piston reciprocating therein is at its BDC position to the enclosed volume (i.e., clearance volume) in the cylinder when said piston is at its top dead center (TDC) position. Specifically for split-cycle engines as defined herein, the compression ratio of a compression cylinder is determined when the XovrC valve is closed. Also specifically for split-cycle engines as defined herein, the expansion ratio of an expansion cylinder is determined when the XovrE valve is closed.
Due to very high geometric compression ratios (e.g., 20 to 1, 30 to 1, 40 to 1, or greater) within the compression cylinder 102, an outwardly-opening (opening outwardly away from the cylinder and piston) poppet crossover compression (XovrC) valve 114 at the inlet of the crossover passage 112 is used to control flow from the compression cylinder 102 into the crossover passage 112. Due to very high geometric compression ratios (e.g., 20 to 1, 30 to 1, 40 to 1, or greater) within the expansion cylinder 104, an outwardly-opening poppet crossover expansion (XovrE) valve 116 at the outlet of the crossover passage 112 controls flow from the crossover passage 112 into the expansion cylinder 104. The actuation rates and phasing of the XovrC and XovrE valves 114, 116 are timed to maintain pressure in the crossover passage 112 at a high minimum pressure (typically 20 bar or higher at full load) during all four strokes of the Otto cycle.
At least one fuel injector 118 injects fuel into the pressurized air at the exit end of the crossover passage 112 in coordination with the XovrE valve 116 opening. Alternatively, or in addition, fuel can be injected directly into the expansion cylinder 104. The fuel-air charge fully enters the expansion cylinder 104 shortly after the expansion piston 120 reaches its TDC position. As the piston 120 begins its descent from its TDC position, and while the XovrE valve 116 is still open, one or more spark plugs 122 are fired to initiate combustion (typically between 10 to 20 degrees CA after TDC of the expansion piston 120). Combustion can be initiated while the expansion piston is between 1 and 30 degrees CA past its TDC position. More preferably, combustion can be initiated while the expansion piston is between 5 and 25 degrees CA past its TDC position. Most preferably, combustion can be initiated while the expansion piston is between 10 and 20 degrees CA past its TDC position. Additionally, combustion can be initiated through other ignition devices and/or methods, such as with glow plugs, microwave ignition devices, or through compression ignition methods.
The XovrE valve 116 is then closed before the resulting combustion event enters the crossover passage 112. The combustion event drives the expansion piston 120 downward in a power stroke. Exhaust gases are pumped out of the expansion cylinder 104 through an inwardly-opening poppet exhaust valve 124 during the exhaust stroke.
With the split-cycle engine concept, the geometric engine parameters (i.e., bore, stroke, connecting rod length, compression ratio, etc.) of the compression and expansion cylinders are generally independent from one another. For example, the crank throws 126, 128 for the compression cylinder 102 and expansion cylinder 104, respectively, have different radii and are phased apart from one another with TDC of the expansion piston 120 occurring prior to TDC of the compression piston 110. This independence enables the split-cycle engine to potentially achieve higher efficiency levels and greater torques than typical four-stroke engines.
The geometric independence of engine parameters in the split-cycle engine 100 is also one of the main reasons why pressure can be maintained in the crossover passage 112 as discussed earlier. Specifically, the expansion piston 120 reaches its TDC position prior to the compression piston 110 reaching its TDC position by a discrete phase angle (typically between 10 and 30 crank angle degrees). This phase angle, together with proper timing of the XovrC valve 114 and the XovrE valve 116, enables the split-cycle engine 100 to maintain pressure in the crossover passage 112 at a high minimum pressure (typically 20 bar absolute or higher during full load operation) during all four strokes of its pressure/volume cycle. That is, the split-cycle engine 100 is operable to time the XovrC valve 114 and the XovrE valve 116 such that the XovrC and XovrE valves 114, 116 are both open for a substantial period of time (or period of crankshaft rotation) during which the expansion piston 120 descends from its TDC position towards its BDC position and the compression piston 110 simultaneously ascends from its BDC position towards its TDC position. During the period of time (or crankshaft rotation) that the crossover valves 114, 116 are both open, a substantially equal mass of gas is transferred (1) from the compression cylinder 102 into the crossover passage 112 and (2) from the crossover passage 112 to the expansion cylinder 104. Accordingly, during this period, the pressure in the crossover passage is prevented from dropping below a predetermined minimum pressure (typically 20, 30, or 40 bar absolute during full load operation). Moreover, during a substantial portion of the intake and exhaust strokes (typically 80% of the entire intake and exhaust strokes or greater), the XovrC valve 114 and XovrE valve 116 are both closed to maintain the mass of trapped gas in the crossover passage 112 at a substantially constant level. As a result, the pressure in the crossover passage 112 is maintained at a predetermined minimum pressure during all four strokes of the engine's pressure/volume cycle.
For purposes herein, the method of opening the XovrC 114 and XovrE 116 valves while the expansion piston 120 is descending from TDC and the compression piston 110 is ascending toward TDC in order to simultaneously transfer a substantially equal mass of gas into and out of the crossover passage 112 is referred to as the “push-pull” method of gas transfer. It is the push-pull method that enables the pressure in the crossover passage 112 of the engine 100 to be maintained at typically 20 bar or higher during all four strokes of the engine's cycle when the engine is operating at full load.
The crossover valves 114, 116 are actuated by a valve train that includes one or more cams (not shown). In general, a cam-driven mechanism includes a camshaft mechanically linked to the crankshaft. One or more cams are mounted to the camshaft, each having a contoured surface that controls the valve lift profile of the valve event (i.e., the event that occurs during a valve actuation). The XovrC valve 114 and the XovrE valve 116 each can have its own respective cam and/or its own respective camshaft. As the XovrC and XovrE cams rotate, actuating portions thereof impart motion to a rocker arm, which in turn imparts motion to the valve, thereby lifting (opening) the valve off of its valve seat. As the cam continues to rotate, the actuating portion passes the rocker arm and the valve is allowed to close.
The split-cycle air hybrid engine 100 also includes an air reservoir (tank) 142, which is operatively connected to the crossover passage 112 by an air reservoir tank valve 152. Embodiments with two or more crossover passages 112 may include a tank valve 152 for each crossover passage 112 which connect to a common air reservoir 142, may include a single valve which connects all crossover passages 112 to a common air reservoir 142, or each crossover passage 112 may operatively connect to separate air reservoirs 142.
The tank valve 152 is typically disposed in an air tank port 154, which extends from the crossover passage 112 to the air tank 142. The air tank port 154 is divided into a first air tank port section 156 and a second air tank port section 158. The first air tank port section 156 connects the air tank valve 152 to the crossover passage 112, and the second air tank port section 158 connects the air tank valve 152 to the air tank 142. The volume of the first air tank port section 156 includes the volume of all additional recesses which connect the tank valve 152 to the crossover passage 112 when the tank valve 152 is closed. Preferably, the volume of the first air tank port section 156 is small relative to the second air tank port section 158. More preferably, the first air tank port section 156 is substantially non-existent, that is, the tank valve 152 is most preferably disposed such that it is flush against the outer wall of the crossover passage 112.
The tank valve 152 may be any suitable valve device or system. For example, the tank valve 152 may be an active valve which is activated by various valve actuation devices (e.g., pneumatic, hydraulic, cam, electric, or the like). Additionally, the tank valve 152 may comprise a tank valve system with two or more valves actuated with two or more actuation devices.
The air tank 142 is utilized to store energy in the form of compressed air and to later use that compressed air to power the crankshaft 106. This mechanical means for storing potential energy provides numerous potential advantages over the current state of the art. For instance, the split-cycle air hybrid engine 100 can potentially provide many advantages in fuel efficiency gains and NOx emissions reduction at relatively low manufacturing and waste disposal costs in relation to other technologies on the market, such as diesel engines and electric-hybrid systems.
The engine 100 typically runs in a normal operating or firing (NF) mode (also commonly called the engine firing (EF) mode) and one or more of four basic air hybrid modes. In the NF mode, the engine 100 functions normally as previously described in detail herein, operating without the use of the air tank 142. In the NF mode, the air tank valve 152 remains closed to isolate the air tank 142 from the basic split-cycle engine. In the four air hybrid modes, the engine 100 operates with the use of the air tank 142.
The four basic air hybrid modes include:
1) Air Expander (AE) mode, which includes using compressed air energy from the air tank 142 without combustion;
2) Air Compressor (AC) mode, which includes storing compressed air energy into the air tank 142 without combustion;
3) Air Expander and Firing (AEF) mode, which includes using compressed air energy from the air tank 142 with combustion; and
4) Firing and Charging (FC) mode, which includes storing compressed air energy into the air tank 142 with combustion.
Further details on split-cycle engines can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,225 entitled Split Four Stroke Cycle Internal Combustion Engine and issued on Apr. 8, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,923 entitled Split-Cycle Four-Stroke Engine and issued on Oct. 11, 2005, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Further details on air hybrid engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,353,786 entitled Split-Cycle Air Hybrid Engine and issued on Apr. 8, 2008; U.S. Patent Application No. 61/365,343 entitled Split-Cycle Air Hybrid Engine and filed on Jul. 18, 2010; and U.S. Patent Application No. 61/313,831 entitled Split-Cycle Air Hybrid Engine and filed on Mar. 15, 2010, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In order to operate split-cycle engines, and split-cycle air hybrid engines, of the type described above at high efficiency, a valve actuation system is required that is capable of (1) opening and closing the crossover valves at extremely rapid accelerations, and (2) allowing cycle-to-cycle variation in at least the closing timing.
In split-cycle engines, the dynamic actuation of the crossover valves (i.e. 114, 116) is very demanding. This is due to the fact that the crossover valves must achieve sufficient lift to fully transfer the fuel-air charge in a very short period of crankshaft rotation (possibly as little as 6 degrees CA) relative to that of a conventional engine, which normally actuates the valves for a period of at least 180 degrees CA. For example, when operating in NF mode, it is desirable to open the XovrE valve, transfer a fluid charge into the expansion cylinder, and close the XovrE valve while the expansion piston is very close to TDC. Thus, the XovrE valve must typically open and close in a window of about 30 degrees CA to about 35 degrees CA.
Certain air hybrid modes introduce even more-stringent requirements. One such mode is the AEF mode, wherein a volume of compressed air from the air reservoir 142 is combined with fuel and combusted. During AEF mode operation, shortly after the expansion piston reaches TDC, the XovrE valve is opened to direct a charge of compressed air (mixed with added fuel) from the reservoir 142 into the combustion chamber where it is then ignited during an expansion stroke. If the engine is operating under only part load and the air reservoir 142 is charged to a high pressure (e.g., above approximately 20 bar), the XovrE valve only needs to be opened for a very short period (e.g., about 6 degrees CA) to transfer the requisite mass of air and fuel into the combustion chamber. In other words, the relatively small mass of air-fuel mixture required for part-load operation will quickly flow into the combustion chamber when the air reservoir 142 is charged to a high pressure, and therefore the XovrE valve need only open for a few degrees CA. The crossover valves must therefore be capable of actuation rates that are several times faster than the valves of a conventional engine, which means the valve train associated therewith must be stiff enough and at the same time light enough to achieve such fast actuation rates.
Meanwhile, other operating modes may require that the valves stay open for a relatively long period of time. For example, in AE mode, a volume of compressed air stored in the air reservoir 142 is delivered to the combustion chamber without spark or added fuel, forcing the expansion piston down and providing power to the crankshaft. If, however, the air pressure remaining in the reservoir is low (e.g., less than approximately 15 bar) and there is a high torque requirement (e.g., when a vehicle being powered by the engine is accelerating up a hill), the XovrE valve must remain open much longer to allow a sufficient mass of compressed air into the expansion chamber. In some cases, this can be 100 degrees CA or more. Thus, large variations in closing timing are required, since the XovrE valve might need to close 6 degrees CA after opening in one operating mode while it may need to remain open for 100 degrees CA or more in other operating modes, as presented above.
Air hybrid split-cycle engines can also require large variations in the opening timing of the crossover valves 114, 116, especially in modes that involve charging the air reservoir (e.g., AC mode and FC mode). In AC mode for instance, the opening timing of the XovrC valve 114 will vary considerably depending on load and the pressure in the air reservoir 142. If the XovrC valve is opened before the pressure in the compression cylinder is greater than or equal to the pressure in the air reservoir, fluid in the air reservoir will undesirably flow back into the compression cylinder 102. The energy required to re-compress this backflow reduces the efficiency of the engine. Therefore, the XovrC valve should not be opened until the pressure in the compression cylinder matches or exceeds that of the air reservoir 142. Thus, a range of approximately 30 to 60 degrees CA of opening timing variability is required for the XovrC valve, depending on the pressure in the air reservoir.
Accordingly, the opening timing, closing timing, and/or various other engine valve parameters must be variable over a wide range of possible values in order to efficiently operate each of the various engine modes.
Moreover, these parameters must be, in some cases, adjustable on a cycle-to-cycle basis. For example, the XovrE valve 116 can be used for load control in operating modes that employ combustion (e.g., NF mode, FC mode, and AEF mode). By closing the XovrE valve at various points along the expansion piston's stroke, the mass of air/fuel supplied to the cylinder can be metered, thereby controlling the engine load. To achieve precise load control in this case, the actuation rate of the XovrE valve must be variable from one cycle to the next.
Existing valve actuation systems are simply incapable of meeting these requirements. They are either too heavy or not stiff enough to be actuated at the velocities and accelerations needed to achieve the required short opening periods. In addition, they provide only a limited range of opening or closing variability and are not responsive enough for cycle-to-cycle variation. Accordingly, there is a need for improved valve actuation systems.